


Blue Boots (Not Suede)

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Vaginal Fingering, requited feelings, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Allison and Vanya come home from a fun night out.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Blue Boots (Not Suede)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrideofLister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofLister/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of my best buddies! Hope ya enjoy!

“You have to admit, you did have fun,” said Allison, leaning heavily against Vanya. 

"It was pretty great," Vanya said. She sighed, fumbling with the keys to her apartment, and Allison giggled, leaning a little harder on her. 

"I saw you dancing with that girl," Allison added, and her tone was teasing. 

Vanya flushed, looking down at her hands as they stuck the key in the lock. She'd never kept her interest in women hidden from her siblings, but it hadn't ever really... come up. And now here was Allison teasing her about it. 

Somehow, the newfound closeness felt stranger than the time travel. 

"I've never been a good dancer," Vanya said, as the lock clicked, and the both of them stumbled into her slightly cramped living room. 

It was equally weird renting out her old apartment - somehow, it had been empty and waiting for someone to snatch it up, when she landed in this strange alternative universe, and who was she to miss a sign like that.

Only now... her siblings came to visit. Luther crammed himself onto her tiny couch and earnestly tried to explain the rules of the boxing matches that they watched on TV together, Diego showed her new knife skills, she and Klaus got drunk and sang too loudly at odd hours of the night. 

And Allison stopped by. Allison stopped by a _lot_ , and Vanya wasn't sure how she felt about it, except that she'd gone from being vaguely anxious with her sister in the same room to actively looking forward to their get-togethers. 

She caught the looks Allison shot her, occasionally. The same ones that she shot Luther - or Diego, or Klaus. All of them had been messing around, back in the day - just one more thing Vanya had been excluded from. 

"I think the outfit you put me in did most of the work," Vanya said, as she flopped onto the couch, her feet stretched out in front of her. Now that she was sitting, the pain in her feet was beginning to get noticeable, and she winced. "Especially the boots."

They were pretty impressive boots - a little too big for her, but she was wearing thick socks. They were combat boots, tied up carefully, with steel toes. The leather was a deep, lustrous blue, and they gave Vanya an extra inch or so of height. She still didn't even come up to Allison's shoulder, but she did like how... powerful they made her feel. 

"Made me think of you," said Allison. She flopped onto the couch next to Vanya, and she lifted her arm, scooting closer and tugging Vanya against her. 

Vanya rested her head on Allison's shoulder, and tried not to think about the fact that she could see straight down Allison's shirt from this angle. Her sister was wearing a black lace bra, and Vanya could just make out the peaks of her nipples. 

"I'm glad," Vanya mumbled, and she yawned. "I didn't realize all that dancing could make you so _tired_ ," she added. "I need to like... get undressed. Take a shower. Get ready for bed."

"I could help you with that," Allison said, her tone too casual to actually be casual.

Vanya sat up, groaning theatrically, and she looked sidelong at her sister. "Are you sure? I don't want to put you out."

"Just let me sleep over, so I don't have to get back to the mansion," said Allison. "Patrick has Claire this week, so I am fun and fancy free. As it were." She cleared her throat, suddenly looking embarrassed. "I can get a cab home, if -"

"No," Vanya said quickly. "No, you're always welcome here." She gave Allison a nervous smile, and Allison smiled back. "I'm surprised you're not as wiped as I am," she added, and hopefully she sounded normal. "I think you did more dancing than I did!" 

"I've got more practice," said Allison. She kicked her high heels off, and she wriggled her stockinged toes, the cuffs of her pants dragging across the tops of her feet. "Used to go to these kinds of parties all the time. Only I actually have fun when I go with you."

"Aw, Allison," Vanya murmured, and she fiddled with the end of her ponytail. 

"Do you really need help?" Allison sat up, "Because it really isn't a problem." 

There was a tight feeling in the air - almost like when Vanya's powers were being activated, and all the energy was beginning to coil in the pit of her stomach. Only not. For one thing, the energy wasn't coiling in her _stomach_. 

Vanya crossed her legs, pressing her thighs together. She shifted in her seat, trying to get more comfortable, and tried not to think of the dull throbbing that had started up in her clit. It wasn't the first time she'd been turned on by Allison - she'd been dealing with _that_ since puberty - but the way Allison was looking at her was making her... think things.

"I, uh. I think I need help with the boots," said Vanya. "My feet are killing me," she added. "Since, y'know." She cleared her throat. "All that dancing."

"Of course," said Allison, and then she was _sliding onto the floor_. Oh god. 

Vanya could see straight down Allison's shirt, and then Allison met her eye and _smirked_. 

"You tied these laces tight," Allison said, after a beat.

"They're kinda big on me," Vanya said. Her tongue felt very thick in her mouth. "I was, uh, I was worried about them falling off. Or my foot rattling around."

"Yeah, that's a thing I'd worry about," Allison agreed. She didn't seem to be paying attention to what she was saying, as she carefully unlaced the boot. Her eyes kept dating from Vanya's face to the shiny toe of the boot in front of her. 

"It's 'cause my feet are so small," Vanya added, although now _she_ wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. "It's hard to find shoes that fit, and it seems like all the ones that do don't exactly... give me an air of intimidation..." Vanya trailed off.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ to have an air of intimidation?" She seemed vaguely perplexed.

"It'd be kinda nice," Vanya said, her tone wistful. 

"With your powers, I don't think you need to worry about it, personally," said Allison. She eased Vanya's boot off, then reached for the other one.

"Those are a recent development," said Vanya. "Sort of." She gently nudged Allison with the tip of her boot. "You seem to have gotten pretty used to be having powers."

Alisson shrugged. "I mean," she said, "I won't lie, it was a bit of a shock. One of the fundamentals of my universe -"

"Me not having powers was a fundamental of your universe?" Vanya frowned, some of the old defensiveness flaring up. She tamped it down, with effort.

Allison shrugged. “It was an aspect of you, as I knew you,” Allison said, as she loosened Vanya’s other shoe. “I think I’d feel similar if you suddenly got taller.”

"It'd be nice to get taller," Vanya said, her tone wistful. 

"I like how tall you are," Allison said, as she eased the boot off of Vanya's foot. 

"Really? Why?" Vanya looked down her legs at Allison, and to her surprise, her sister looked embarrassed.

"It's cute," said Allison. 

Vanya sighed. "I guess being cute is better than being ordinary," she mumbled. Damn it, she was falling back down that old rabbit hole of feeling sorry for herself. She clawed herself out, with some effort, as Allison began to peel her socks off. "You don't have to do that," she said, and she squirmed.

"It was my idea for you to come out and wear those boots," Allison reminded her, as she took Vanya's other sock off. "I'll take care of you," she added, and she smiled up at Vanya through her eyelashes.

Vanya's stomach lurched, and her clit gave an especially hard throb. "Thanks," she said, and her voice came out much more squeaky than she meant it to.

"Where do you keep your washcloths?" Allison stood up, and she dusted her knees off. 

"In the bathroom cabinet," said Vanya. "Why?" 

"It'll help your feet feel better," said Allison. She made her way towards the bathroom, and her own bare feet were very quiet on the wooden floor. 

_When did she take her shoes off?_ Vanya wondered, and she tried not to think of the glimpses she'd gotten down the front of Allison's shirt, about the lovely curve of Allison's backside in her pants. 

Allison returned with a damp washcloth, and she settled herself on the floor in front of Vanya, taking a foot in her hand and beginning to wipe it down. "I really do love your apartment, y'know," she told Vanya. Her hair - still straight, like it had been back in Dallas - hung down around the sides of her face, framing its loveliness like the curtains of a stage. 

"Yeah?" Vanya sighed, as the warm washcloth made its way across her sole, then gently began moving between her toes. She squeezed it, and she tried not to squirm. She'd never noticed her feet being particularly... sensitive, but every little stroke of the cloth seemed to be ratcheting the tension up in her belly.

"Yeah," said Allison. She moved to Vanya's other foot, letting Vanya's heel rest on her inner thigh. "It feels so... comfortable. Lived in."

"Well, yeah," Vanya said, and she bit back a giggle as the cloth went a little too light along the sole of her foot. "I _do_ live in it."

"The mansion still doesn't exactly feel lived in," said Allison. "Not by us, anyway."

"I mean," said Vanya, and she trailed off, because _that_ was a headache and a half.

Allison snorted, and kept gently rubbing Vanya's feet with the warm cloth. There wasn't really a better answer than that, was there?

Vanya sighed, and she relaxed back into the couch. Her eyes were drifting closed, and her shoulders were gradually becoming unknotted. She was so _comfortable_ , in a way that she hadn't ever been since she'd gotten off her medication, since she'd finally reconciled with her siblings. She really hadn't realized how bad it had been, come to think of it.

She was pulled out of her ruminations by the sensation of strong thumbs pressing into the sole of her foot, slowly rotating. 

"I figured you might want a foot rub," Allison said, when Vanya met her eyes. She looked... sheepish? Nervous? 

Vanya curled her toes against Allison's wrist, and she bit her lip. The arousal building inside seemed to be getting hotter, and she wasn't sure where to... go from here. Was Allison trying to seduce her? Was she reading too into things? 

"It's really nice," Vanya said. She sighed, as Allison's fingers drifted between her toes, and she gave them a squeeze. 

Allison squeezed back, and then went back to rubbing Vanya's feet.

Vanya let herself fall into it, the mellow pleasure gently throbbing through her like the hum of an engine. They'd fallen into a comfortable silence, and she let it wash over her. She was almost afraid she'd fall asleep, when something warm and wet flicked between her toes.

Vanya's eyes flew open, and she stared down at Allison, acutely aware of the way her chest was rising and falling. Allison was holding Vanya foot up, heel cradled in her palm, fingers pressing into the bottom of Vanya's calf. Allison's tongue was slipping between Vanya's toes, and Allison's eyes were on Vanya's face.

_Should I say anything?_ Vanya wondered dazedly. _Do I want to say anything?_

Allison's lips wrapped around Vanya's middle two toes, and Vanya threw her head back and gasped, her whole body erupting in goosebumps. She pressed her knees together, as Allison squeezed her ankle.

_Why does this feel so good?_ Vanya thought, and her head was spinning. 

Allison pressed little kisses along the sole of Vanya’s foot, and her eyes bored into Vanya’s soul. When she lowered Vanya’s foot, she was smiling, and it was a sly smile that made Vanya flush to her ears. 

“I read a whole book about nerve maps once,” she said, her tone casual. Her fingers were still gently tracing over Vanya’s foot, with just enough pressure to not be ticklish. “Did you know that there’s a whole bunch of connections from your feet to… other parts?” 

Vanya bit her lip, and she shook her head, giving a full body shudder. 

Allison’s hand went up the cuff of Vanya’s pants, cradling her calf as she kissed along one foot. “I’ve read a lot of stuff. _Tried_ a lot of stuff.” She cleared her throat, suddenly shy. “I, uh… well.” Another throat clearing. 

“You?” Vanya’s heart was in her own throat, and the feelings boiling inside of her were somewhere between anxiety and hope. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Allison burst out, and she pressed Vanya’s foot against her cheek, nuzzling into the sole. The little puffs of breath against the sensitive skin was sending more little shocks of arousal through her. 

“What d’you mean?” Vanya cautiously brought her other foot up to rest on Allison’s shoulder, her toes curling in Allison’s hair.

“I’ve seduced people before, but they weren’t people I’d known my whole life,” Allison said. “Or people who were… so important.” She was talking into Vanya’s foot, avoiding her sister’s eyes.

“I’m not… you don’t need to seduce me,” Vanya said quietly. 

Allison frowned, her forehead wrinkling up. If Vanya had been feeling uncharitable (and less horny) she might have been annoyed at how pretty Allison managed to look, even in the throes of confusion. 

“What d’you mean?” Allison asked. 

“I’m seduced. Already. Pre-seduced.” _How is this a thing I’m saying?_

“Oh,” said Allison. “You are?” She looked faintly perplexed.

“Yes. I… yes.” She licked her lips, trying to get her thoughts in order. “I mean, in the old days a lot of it was… bitterness mixed in, but I’ve let most of that go. I think. And you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever know, obviously, so -”

Vanya was cut off by a kiss on the mouth. Allison had put her foot down awkwardly, and was leaning forward. They were kissing, and their noses were bumping together, their teeth clacking. Allison’s lipstick was waxy, and it smeared across Vanya’s lips. When they broke apart, Allison’s expression was faintly glassy, and she was shaking as well. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Allison whispered, and then she was kissing Vanya again, pressing Vanya into the couch. One of her hands (a hand with short nails, Vanya realized, and how had she not noticed that Allison had clipped her nails?) was fiddling against the buttons of Vanya’s shirt, and her other one was tangled in Vanya’s loose hair. 

“Oh,” Vanya said, which wasn’t very intelligent, but then Allison was fumbling her shirt open, button by button, to cup one breast through Vanya’s tank top, her thumb against Vanya’s nipple.

“You have such perfect little tits,” Allison said, and she sounded so _genuine_ as she said it, her voice full of awe.

Vanya sighed, her head spinning. Her legs were wrapped around Allison’s waist now, her toes curling against the silky material of her nice pants, and now both of Allison’s hands were in her shirt, shoving her tank top up to twist her nipples. It was all happening so _fast_ , and it was nothing like her fantasies, and exactly like them at the same time.

She’d never imagined Allison looking at her with so much tenderness, or the way Allison fumbled, warm hands on hot skin. She hadn’t thought about the way Allison’s hair would tickle her bare stomach, or that her nose might be a little bit colder than the rest of her face, resting against her own nose. 

But oh, the heat pooling in her belly, that was familiar, and the desperate mix of longing and affection that seemed to be boiling out of her, she knew that better than her own shadow. She clung to Allison desperately, and she was trembling so hard that her teeth were going to start chattering any second now, except she was so _warm_ , and wasn’t it odd to be chattering when she was warm?

Allison kissed down Vanya’s neck, mouthed at her earlobe, then lower, at her pulse. Then she was nipping at Vanya’s collarbone, and her hair was tickling Vanya’s sternum, across Vanya’s breasts. She sobbed, as Allison’s mouth lated on to her nipple, and her hands dug into Alliosn’s shoulders, her toes curling against Allison’s sides, catching on her nice blouse. 

Allison took as much of Vanya’s breast into her mouth as she could, her tongue swirling over the nipple. Her other hand was moving down Vanya’s stomach, to the waistband of her pants. She slid her finger under it, and she nipped at Vanya’s breast.

“Hold on,” Vanya said hurriedly, and Allison pulled back. She looked nervous. “Sorry, am I moving too fast?”

“What?” Vanya blinked at her, trying to get her bearings. “What? No. No, not at all, let me just…” She unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them before she had a chance to stop herself, shoving her pants down around her thighs and taking her boxers with them. She caught Allison’s slightly shocked expression, and froze. “Oh. Um. Am I -:”

“No,” Allison said quickly. “No, you’re not. Doing anything wrong or anything, if that’s what you’re asking. I just…”She shivered, and she pressed a dry, gentle kiss to Vanya’s belly. “A little new at this,” she murmured, and then she was kissing lower, to the soft skin right under Vanya’s navle. She scooted lower, and her hands were downright _gentle_ as she pulled Vanya’s pants and boxers all the way off.

“I haven’t done this in a while,” she told Vanya, her hands on Vanya’s inner thighs, pushing them open. Her breath was ruffling Vanya’s pubic hair. “So… bare with me.”

“I’m sure you’ll be great,” Vanya said. _When was the last time she did this, then? I didn’t know she liked women._

The first flick of Allison’s tongue across her slit made her freeze. The second lick made her thighs fall further open, her heels pressing into Allison’s thighs. She pressed her fingers between Vanya’s toes, and she slipped her tongue between Vanya’s labia, then up, to swirl over her clit. She took it between her lips and sucked, hard enough that it _almost _hurt.__

__“You’re so wet,” Allison mumbled, when she pulled back for breath._ _

__“Can you blame me?” Vanya’s voice cracked, and she whined as Allison’s finger slid into her, easy as butter. “You’re so beautiful.”_ _

__“So are you,” Allison countered, and then her mouth was back on Vanya’s clit. She flicked her tongue easily, tilting her head back to take more of Vanya’s vulva into her mouth. She added another finger, and the two of them were curling, pressing against a sweet spot inside of her. She clenched, her mouth falling open, and Allison hummed appreciatively, squeezing her toes._ _

__“Oh, fuck,” Vanya gasped. One hand was on the back of Alliosn’s head, fingers weaving into her hair. She humped into Allison’s face, vaguely aware that she was making embarrassing noises and unable to stop herself. The pleasure was already pulling her tight, collecting deep at the base of her spine. She looked down between the valley of her breasts, over the rolling hill of her stomach, to the top of Allison’s head. Her sister looked up, tongue still working over Vanya’s clit, and then she closed her eyes and gave an especially hard suck, wriggling her fingers like she was drumming them on the table._ _

__Vanya’s orgasm hit her like a cannonball to the gut. She cried out wordlessly, and her powers were on the very edge of her perception, the familiar ringing tone buzzing in her ears. She fought it off, and then she was going flat on the couch, still trembling with aftershocks._ _

__Allison pulled back, pressing a little kiss to Vanya’s vulva. Her lips were shiny with Vanya’s slick. “So not too bad,” she said, and she was grinning._ _

__“Let me return the favor,” Vanya said, her tone fervent. Then she paused, eyeing her hard living room floor. “But… how about we move to my bed?”_ _

__Allison smiled, clearly delighted, and she leaned forward, kissing Vanya again, her lips salty and musky with Vanya’s orgasm. She gave Vanya’s toes another squeeze, and Vanya's sighed, and let herself be loved._ _


End file.
